


New Year's Countdown (A new day)

by fujoshikoi



Series: To Protect that Smile [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, M/M, POV Victor Nikiforov, Supportive Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/pseuds/fujoshikoi
Summary: It's the countdown and Yuuri has a plan for Victor -- but he doesn't know that.--This is pure fluff and as commemoration for the anniversary of the fic, "TO PROTECT THAT SMILE"





	New Year's Countdown (A new day)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for everyone who gave my fics lots of love this year~
> 
> This is a part of the series To Protect that smile, if you haven't read that yet, please do so, but if you don't wan to, then this is the summary:
> 
> Yuuri and Victor adopted Yuri when he was 3 years old. However, Yuuri and Victor had a misunderstanding when Victor chose work and provided for them from a distance - which Yuuri didn't like and eventually led to more misunderstandings prompting Yuuri and Yuri to leave Russia and hide for so many years. They eventually found their way back together but they haven't gotten back EXACTLY together.
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading and HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!
> 
> It's 11:36 PM here now so... again, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!

 

 

**TEN!!!**

 

“Yuuri? Where are you? The countdown is starting!” Victor called as he tried looking in their apartment.

 

This year, everyone decided that they should celebrate the new year at Yuuri’s and Victor’s apartment. The Katsuki’s, Yuri, Yakov, Lilia, Chris, Otabek, Phichit, Seung Gil, the other students and even Victor’s family were there for the countdown.

 

“Here Victor” he heard Yuuri call in from their bedroom.

 

 _‘Finally!’_ he thought as he sighed and started towards their bedroom.

 

  
**NINE!!!!**

 

  
“What are you doing here? Everybody’s already at the rooftop!” Victor said as he leaned to the door and saw Yuuri hunched by the side of the bed.

  
There was silence … and then

  
“Hmm.. I’m just feeling a bit… under the weather?” he heard the Japanese say as he sighed again. He could practically hear everyone counting down to zero from their room as the rooftop is just upstairs.

 

  
**EIGHT!!!**

 

  
Victor wanted to join the celebration but, If Yuuri is not feeling good…  
“Oh no! Are you okay?” he asked concerned as Yuuti really rarely get sick.

  
Yuuri didn’t answer so he tried again, “Should I call for Yura?” and that seemed to make the other man look at him as he saw Yuuri scrambled and stood up as he said stuttering, “Huh? Oh.. no – no need”

 

 

**SEVEN!!!!**

 

He heard it again. The people’s voices as they count down.

 

Victor could hear the clanking of glasses and he was sure that people were looking for him – and the last thing he needs right now is to become a bad host to his _‘future in-laws again… if everything goes as planned’_

 

Yuuri was within reach then so he quickly checked his temperature with his hands and everything seems… normal?

 

“Yuuri… seriously, we should go if – “ Victor started but then Yuuri cut him off.

 

“Victor…” he heard Yuuri say as he tried to turn around and tugged Yuuri but the latter fought back and he almost stumbled.

 

 

 

**SIX!!!**

 

“Yuuri… we should – “

 

Again, he was cut off.

 

Yuuri tugged him turn around and…

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Yuuri was smiling at him.

 

“What – “

 

Yuuri fell on one knee – cutting him again mid speech… his pulse rate rising.

 

 

 

 

  
**FIVE!!!**

 

  
“Be quiet Victor – also, sit down”

 

 _‘THIS COULD NOT BE HAPPENING’_ Victor thought urgently as he gaped at the man kneeling before him and he tried to put it into words but he still fell short for words.

  
“No – what – “

 

 

  
**FOUR!!!**

 

  
“Victor Alexandrovich Nikiforov – “ Yuuri started

 

  
“No! Yuuri!”

 

  
“You have made me the happiest man once”

 

 

His breath gets caught on his throat.

 

 

**THREE!!!**

 

  
“Don’t you dare! I HAVE A PLAN!!”

 

  
He’s crying now.

 

 

**TWO!!!**

 

 

  
“Would you make me – “

 

He sniffled, “Yuuri…”

 

“- the happiest and luckiest man again and… marry me?”

 

“What was the question for?” he smiled.

 

“Victor?”

 

 

 

**ONE!!!**

 

 

  
“It’s always a YES!” he said as he tackled Yuuri to the ground as they kissed.

 

 

 

**Zero!!!**

  
**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompt suggestions on Tumblr and Twitter!! Send me beeps!!
> 
>  **Please read my other fics**[HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/works)
> 
> Send me beeps and request on [TUMBLR](https://fujoshi-koi.tumblr.com) and TWITTER.
> 
> **Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
